Lady OC's Graveyard
by LadyLament
Summary: These are junk stories that will never get their own spot light, mainly OC inspired so read at your own risk.
1. Potion

**Love Potion**

* * *

The noise in the great hall seemed especially loud this morning, thought one Severus Snape as he looked at all the obnoxious dunderheads conversing with their classmates be they next to each other or across the hall. Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus exhaled deeply thanking all that was magic for coffee and pepper-up potions else he probably wouldn't even make it out of his chambers. In the process of taking a sip of the heavenly brew a commotion drew everyone's towards the Gryfindor table to see one of the students had fallen from their seat and onto the floor grasping at their chest. Surrounding this person was the Weasley boy and the know-it-all Granger. 'Of course it would be Potter suffering who knows what, insufferable boy has to draw attention so early in the morning.' Knowing he wouldn't be able to enjoy the food the house elves made Severus downed the coffee ignoring the slight burn as it went down his throat. Leaving while everyone was busy fussing over their precious golden boy, Severus began to go over the lessons he had for the day. Slytherin and Gryfindor 5th years, 'Joy, at least Potter won't be here to flaunt his arrogance.' He barely had a chance to grab the previous days graded homework before a troubled McGonagal burst through his door. Refraining from glaring at his fellow teacher he merely look at the woman waiting for her to explain why she barged into his classroom,

"You are needed in the Hospital Wing, its Harry." He refrained from rolling his eyes as he stood up grabbing the small potions bag under the desk,

"When isn't it about Potter, very well lets see what the precious golden boy needs." Striding past the glaring woman towards the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long to get there and when the doors opened Severus was unprepared for what happened next,

"Severus, you came for me!" Arms were thrown around his neck and the feeling of lips on his cheek made him stiffen with rage or disgust he didn't know, as quickly as he could the Potion's professor shoved the boy from his person wiping his cheek in hopes to wipe away what ever Potter germs there were. The shove didn't bother the boy as he merely smiled at him, batting eyelashes in a coy manner,

"Aw Severus playing hard to get I see, I like that." Before the boy could lunge at Severus' person he shot a quick stunner forcing Potter into unconsciousness. Turning fuming eyes at the ones who stood there while he was assaulted he merely glared at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. Levitating the boy onto the bed he set his potions bag onto the side table just as Pomfrey came bustling in.

"I see you have seen what has happened to Mr. Potter here." She said eyeing the unconscious boy

"Regrettably." If sneers could melt flesh Potter would have been nothing but goo, bustling over Pomfrey waved her wand muttering incantations watching as a myriad of colors began to appear over Potters body. The others leaned in staring at the swirling pinks and reds

"What does it mean Poppy?" McGonagal asked looking worried at her most troubling student, but it wasn't Poppy who answered

"Its quite obvious Potter's been dosed with a low level love potion, I would need whatever it was he was eating or drinking before to see which one it was." Several pairs of eyes looked at him some of them questioning making Severus practically snarl at them all,

"You are all idiots if you believe I gave Potter a love potion. That is the most idiotic, repulsive thing I have ever witnessed. If you'll excuse me I have an antidote to find."

Turning on a heel his robes snapped behind him flaring slightly as he strode off back into his dungeons

'Idiots indeed.'


	2. Lion

**Lion**

* * *

Harry was understandably excited when he found out he was a lion animagus, come on what better way to represent Gryfindor house than be a lion. Some of his classmates where a bit wary when he was transformed but the rest couldn't help but ooh and awe. Hermione told him all the adoration would go to his head, he probably should have listened to her. Harry remembered walking down the hallways at Hogwarts taking in the sounds of the castle at rest so much so that he didn't even hear the footsteps that were behind him. When he finally took notice it was too late and he was engulfed in a bright light.

It was to tall grass he woke to, jumping in panic Harry scanned his surroundings only to come to a startling conclusion, he was in the savanna. "Oh shit." The words startled him even more, animagus couldn't speak in animal form panicking Harry tried to transform back into his normal self only to realize he couldn't, he couldn't even feel his magic. Harry suddenly felt alone, he had no one, no magic and no way home. Looking at his surroundings the only thing that stood out was a large rock structure though it seemed some ways away it was better than staying where he was and moved out.

Harry didn't know how long he walked but it felt like forever to his aching paws so he found the nearest shade to rest, when he did it was near a small watering hole. At the sight of water Harry suddenly felt parched and knelt by the water to drink, only as he came up from drinking did he finally see his appearance. His mane was still a deep black and eyes his mothers green, it was his coat that surprised him. His animagus was a jet black lion he transformed enough in front of a mirror to know what his appearance was, he was a dark tan almost as if he rolled in red sand. Admittedly it looked pretty good but he would still miss his shiny black coat. Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked up into a pair of yellow green eyes and then the face it was attached to then the body it was attached to. Another lion stared back at him similar in coloring except for the scars and body shape. Both stared at one another before the other smirked, something a normal lion couldn't do.

"Well hello little lion."


	3. FBMW

**Fire beneath my Wings - part 1**

* * *

When he asked who she was everyone said Reel but when he asked her housemates the few who answered called her their sleeping dragon. He was confused when the older years said the exact same thing, 'their dragon', looking at her he didn't see what could be construed as a dragon. Her features rather plain compared to some of the more prettier girls in her year. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones came to mind, she never wore anything that showed skin he even saw that she had various types of gloves so not even her hands showed skin. Since she was a Hufflepuff he never got to interact with the girl as they didn't share any classes together. As he watched her sit at her table eating and not really talking with anyone even as they laughed and talked around her, two pairs of arms wrapped around his shoulders,

"We see that your eyeing some Hufflepuff mate, care to share whose caught your fancy?"

Was it Fred or George that spoke? No matter as he shook his head in denial,

"Not fancy, just curious is all. I've been noticing her a lot lately so I wondered who she was."

It seemed the twins didn't believe him as they followed his line of sight and landed on Reel who was now in the arms of Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory, he felt the tightening of their arms leading him to wonder what made them react like that.

"You best leave that one alone mate'

'Off limits that one is. That be'

'Hufflepuff's dragon and no one messes with her."

The twin speak threw him off for a second as that term dragon came back again then focused on what the last part meant,

"What not even Slytherin?" he asked jokingly but it seemed the twins did not see the joke,

"Just a warning is all.'

'But keep your distance, don't know how far dragon fire goes."

And like that the twins went off to do who knows what with their time leaving him even more curious about the girl called Reel.

He didn't get a chance to think much more about the dragon girl as the fiasco with the Triwizard tournament sort of occupied most of his time if not all. So it came as a surprise when she showed up one day in the library where he and Hermione were studying for the first challenge,

"Potter." The voice was soft but sharpened by the delivery making him look up and into the face of the Dragon of Hufflepuff, next to him he could practically see Hermione puff up in anger

"Yes?" Her stare was unnerving even though the color was but a deep brown almost black from the way the light hit them,

"Did you enter the tournament of your own doing?" So she wanted to see if the rumors were true or not

"No I did not enter this tournament of my own doing." He said honestly and with as much conviction as he could muster, the face barely moved a muscle as eyes moved across his face looking for lies. Suddenly it was like she melted as her face softened up and she smiled, it was like a sunbeam hitting his face from how warm it felt,

"Good, I'll let the others know. Don't expect the house to support you though Badger pride and all that." Giving both of them a short nod she began to turn to leave when she paused and looked down at their books,

"I recommend books about dragons and ones about the evading and subduing of them, it might help." Before either of them could think to ask why she already headed out the door and down the hall.

"Harry, who was that?" Hermione asked with a confused look for once not knowing the answer to something,

"All I know is that people refer to her as Reel, she's in our year and is a Hufflepuff and good friends with Diggory."

Hermione looked back to where the girl had stood a contemplative look on her face as she processed the information,

"It would be a good idea to befriend her then." the suddenness of that made Harry choke on his own spit,

"What! Why?" Especially when the twins told him not to mess with her.

"She obviously has some sway with Hufflepuff house if she's able to get the house to back off with just her word of yours. And did you see how she steered us to the correct books to read for the first challenge? She obviously knows something to do with it. It would be advantageous of us to get to know her." Hermione said with a note of finality, this made him worry that she would make him reach out the 'olive branch' to the girl. Not something he was eager to do but if Hermione had her way he'll be doing it anyway.

He was right, he was given the task to invite Reel to the library with them as a chance to get to know one another. He of course said the plan wouldn't work but Hermione was insistent and practically kicked him in the rear to get him going. How was he supposed to find the girl anyway, not like she was going to appear out of nowhere.

"Omf." He suddenly found himself on the ground looking up at the girl he was looking for who was also with a bunch of older Hufflepuff students who if correct him if he's wrong were currently glaring daggers at him,

"Sorry Potter didn't see you there, not too bruised are you?" She offered a hand which he gratefully accepted only to be hauled up with more strength than he thought she had and landed in her arms instead of upright. How embarrassing, and did it suddenly get hotter?

"Woah there Potter, didn't realize how light you were or I wouldn't have pulled so hard. Should get more protein in your diet, bulk up and all that." Her smile was crooked as her tone joking as if she said this line many times before.

"Uh, yeah." Stupid not much of a good impression he was making now was he,

"Was there something you wanted Potter?" One of the larger 7th years growled stepping up to stand behind Reel,

"Oh, um yes actually. Hermione and I wanted to invite Reel to the library for a study group." After all this he wouldn't be surprised if she said no, the others behind her seemed to double up in size at the mere thought of her being in his presence was upsetting.

"Sure." What, she agreed? The others visibly deflated at her answer and turned her around arguing with her or rather at her before she raised a hand silencing them. That was some sway.

"When is this study group Potter?"

"Oh uh every Tuesday afternoon." That was the schedule Hermione gave him anyways. Reel's look became closed making him think something bad was going to happen, maybe fire breathing.

"Hmm, I can spare an hour so be on time please. It was nice seeing you again Potter." As she was walking away Harry could hear bits of the conversation they were having,

"Cedric's not going to like this you know."

"Hush, didn't Cedric say I should branch out to other houses?"

"Yea but I don't think he meant Potter."

He didn't hear the rest as the group turned a corner and out of his view, well time to report back to base he guessed.

As he was heading back to the tower Harry was dragged into an alcove by 4 hands and he had an inkling as to who those appendages belonged to.

"What did we tell you,'

'Don't mess with the dragon,'

'And there you go inviting her'

'To the library for a study group!'

'What were you thinking?"

The twins rapid fire speech nearly gave him a headache as they released him,

"Believe me it wasn't in my hands, you tell Hermione why I can't make friends with Reel and get away with it. She wouldn't have any of it." He was almost scared for Hermione when he saw the twins eyes narrow dangerously,

"Uh guys?"

"What?" Creepy how they could time the same responses,

"How do you know Reel anyway?" He was curious actually, they knew what Hufflepuff called Reel and that she was dangerous, the two straightened a bit before slouching again in nonchalance

"Eh we made acquaintance'

'Last year when she caught'

'Us setting up a prank near the Hufflepuff dorms.'

'Found ourselves without clothes,'

'Colored green and red and'

'Left running around clucking'

'Like chickens, pretty hilarious actually."

The two actually smiled at the pranking they got and embarrassment they endured during it,

"What that was her that had you two running around like Christmas rejects?" It was the toast of Gryffindor when the Lions Pranksters got their comeuppance.

"Don't know actually, and Reel's not saying anything about it nor any of the other Puffs coming forward to claim doing so." Fred said while George nodded in agreement, 'But don't think this gets you out of the fact you went against our orders." George went on leaving me spluttering,

"What orders, you advised me not to make contact that's not an order!"

"It is now!" The two said gleefully as they lead him back to the dorm.


	4. DM

**Dragon Made - part 1**

* * *

The residence of Knockturne alley could feel a difference in the air when they got up that morning, something dangerous had entered their domain and many were curious as to what or who it was. As the people went about their day they kept an eye out for the thing that set all their senses ablaze, not knowing how apt that statement was, for at the end of the many dead ends in Knockturne a small dark form was hunched over a bright red flame burning in front of their face growing larger and smaller as the figure breathed. Brown eyes glowed from the fires light curly brown hair colored red, this person this child would be known to many as Draconis.

The first to encounter Draconis was an old Hag who ran a store for dragon parts be they legal or not, so when the bell rang signifying someone was there the hag turned from her work bench and spotted a cloaked figure. She sneered when she realized it was only a child and even more when they revealed a rather plain face. The child ignored the hag as they looked around, staring at the dragon parts with curiosity before landing on the dragon horns that were behind the Hag.  
If it weren't for the small stature the hag would have shivered at the glow that lit the child's eyes but only sneered some more,

"Go away cretin lest you become part of the collection." She leered knowing the child would go back the way it came into its worthless parent's arms, only to be shocked when the child only removed a hand from the black cloak face set in stone. And as she prepared to stand and threaten some more, the hag fell back when a sudden flame burst from the figure. She felt fear trickle down the back of her neck as the… creature came forward its own features twisted into a sneer, and all she saw was the glowing red eyes as they came towards her. She didn't even have a chance to scream.

News spread throughout Knockturne about the fire that encompassed the Dragon parts store and how strange it was that the flames never once touched the other storefronts on either side. Dark inclined wizards studied the charred remains of the sight noting that all the dragon parts were not there and the burnt husk of the hag was. The next day a store owner spoke about several missing tomes and when asked what they were he replied warding and ancient runes. That same day the spot where the dragon shop burned down a ward was brought up that no one could bring down and gave up after the 5th try of having spells rebound back at them.

Behind the wards a figure sat behind the burnt wreckage a large leather roll in front of them containing the dragon parts that went missing,

"Dragon hearted  
Dragon parted  
Where are your horns?"

The phrase was whispered as small hands grabbed the pair of dragon horns,

"Where are your horns?"

A flash of red burned all around them only to disperse as quick as it came, the child raised its hand to the top of its head and smiled,

"Burned and blackened  
In fire started  
Are horns to be bestowed."

And at the top of their head two small horns no bigger than their hand protruded from their head.

In the next year everyone of Knockturne Alley saw the horned child that roamed the cobblestone streets and the weaker citizens knew to not anger the boy. Everyone assumed the child was a boy as they wore baggy pants and shirts which was mostly covered by a ratty black cloak. Of course not everyone feared the child, the werewolves and vampires that frequented the alley merely looked on with curious eyes at the horns that protruded from the hood of the cloak and the smell of fire that followed the child.

Everyone watched the child as he went back and forth and noticed the piles of debris that littered the streets disappeared with every pass he made. Many wondered what the horned child was doing with all of the trash he collected and when winter rolled around an elderly wizard found out.

In the place of the old dragon shop was a building of cobblestone and wood, it was half the size of the neighboring buildings and was elegantly decorated. The first two feet of the house was cobblestone with a solid dark oaken door in the middle of it all, while the rest of the house was of Tudor style, blackened wood decorated the outside while space in between was tinged a blueish grey. Only two windows adorned the house and both were blackened so no one could see inside, outside an old Victorian styled lamp hung from a wrought iron stand. There was a small pathway that lead to the door which stopped at the iron fencing that connected to the other buildings but no gate bared the way. Compared to the rest of the alley the house was the most well put together and many were envious but no matter how hard they tried none could enter through the opening of the fence.

Inside of the lovely home was anything but, for there was only one large room with several key support beams holding up the roof and the hastily put together fire place near the front of the house. The child laid there on a pile of old bedding sleeping from the massive usage of magic he did to finally put together his home.

When 3 months had passed since the creation of the Dragon Hold as many were coming to call it an elderly squib was surprised when the horned child appeared inside his store without his signature cloak, putting down his work tools he nervously went to confront the boy,

"Can I help you young one?" He felt proud that his voice didn't quiver

"Yes, I am in need of furniture and I wish to learn how to make them. Will you teach me your skills Master Carpenter?" The bow was straight backed surprising the squib. He was tempted to deny the boy but realized he had no one to teach pass on his skills to, no one would marry a squib like him especially of poor looks and financial status. So with that he agreed,

"What do I call you?" The boy looked up and smiled,

"Draconis will do."

Draconis worked hard to learn the craft and the Squib who asked the boy to call him Mathis was surprised to find out that he was also taking lessons from the smithy further down the alley on the weekends. When Mathis asked how old Draconis was he was visibly surprised when he replied, "8."

It was on Draconis' 9th birthday that Mathis died from old age leaving all the carpentering supplies to him and the store sold to Gringotts with the money to be distributed among his friends. No one saw Draconis for a week when the news came and were in awe when he finally emerged with a rearing dragon in flight sculpture that he situated on the little lawn he owned. At the bottom of the Dragon was a plate with the man's name and death date a symbol of his craft beside it, when one of the elderly witches that Draconis sometimes assisted asked what that was he replied,

"It is to remember who I have lost and the skills they died doing, and should any more of the ones I have come to know dies their name shall join Mathis' so they too will be remembered."

Draconis became an integral part of Knockturne Alley and many worried when, not if, he got his Hogwarts letter that he'll leave like everyone else that never came back. In muggle terms he was a jack of all trades to the squibs and wizards of the Alley able to fix up a broken item or make a potion even stitch up clothing. And on the 2nd year of Draconis being a resident of Knockturne he made a surprising companion, a young werewolf named Jeremy, he was the only person to step foot inside the Dragon Hold as all other had to leave whatever item they needed fixed or potion brewed in a spelled box in the front of his fence.

There was something about Jeremy that called to Draconis and when the werewolf decided to move in full time he took the time to dig out a basement and build another room to accommodate him. Luckily this time he had the money to buy the wood and metal he needed instead of scavenging for it so the basement had hardwood flooring and a solid 4 inch steel door that lead down to it. Though the second room went unused as the older man merely slept on the pile of bedding that Draconis used, forcing the boy to get more bedding, if he threw in some fur pelts no one mentioned anything.

"It's like a nest." Jeremy said one day nuzzling into a soft pelt, Draconis looked up from his project on the other side of the bedroom and focused on the large circular pile of soft goodness.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Before returning back to his work, what was a dragon without its nest?


	5. DM part 2

**Dragon Made - part 2**

* * *

It was 4 months before his 11 birthday that he got an acceptance letter, he ignored the platitudes and noted the date to reply and looked at the list of items needed. Staring up at the waiting owl Draconis grabbed a small parchment piece and quill and set about writing a response,

"

Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I shall see you September 1st, I am eager to learn all I can from your fine establishment.  
Sincerely,

James Draconis Reel

"

Blowing on the ink to dry he erased the ink on the envelope and wrote his name and underneath that the Professors before handing the envelope back to the owl, who hooted and flew off. Moving to the nest of furs he kicked it earning him a groan from the person in it,

"What, I was napping."

"I will be heading out and retrieving the supplies for school, do not burn anything down while I am away." Not giving the werewolf any chance to respond he grabbed the small money pouch on the end table and headed out cloak in hand.

'Time to visit Diagon Alley.' Pressing on the emblem attached to his cloak Draconis stared into one of the storefronts windows and smirked at his hornless reflection before heading off into the one alley he never explored.

It was with an aggravated huff that Draconis came back from his shopping in Diagon, stuffed with ignorant light wizards and witches, half the stuff on the list he didn't even buy as he could purchase the second hand ones in Knockturne. So that was what he did, dropping off his purchases he did make, he made his way to the second hand bookstores that he knew of, pressing on the emblem again so his horns reappeared.

He was counting what was left in his money pouch mumbling under his breath when he felt something solid run into him and land with an oomph. Turning to see who had run into him it was a boy a few years younger than himself with pale blond hair an aristocratic features, looking up towards the direction the boy was running from he spotted a few unsavory men coming to a halt a few feet from them. Narrowing his eyes Draconis flared his nostrils letting smoke pour from them as he breathed, the men bowed their heads and fled to whatever dark corner they came from leaving him with the young boy. Turning to stare at the blond again he waited for him to stand before saying anything,

"It's not safe for little boys to be running around without supervision, especially a well-known one, heir Malfoy." Malfoy turned wide eyes at him before narrowing a snobbish look spreading across his face

"No one would dare do anything to me, my father- Is not here, is he?" Draconis interrupted the boy and pushing the wind out from his sails for he deflated and hunched in on himself. He looked so much like a kicked puppy that Draconis sighed to himself and started walking away, when the boy didn't follow he called for him,

"Are you coming or not? You can use my floo and contact whomever to come get you, unless you want to get taken by less savory sorts."

Like a stunner the boy shot out and gripped his cloak with white hands and followed behind him. When he finally made it home the Malfoy boy was chatting up a storm bragging about this or extolling about his family's manor grounds and the albino peacocks that roamed them. Pushing the boy to the fire place he pointed to the stylish tin,

"Floo powder, and let me know if someone is retrieving you so I can allow them through my wards alright." Getting a nod in return Draconis grabbed his previous purchases and went to his bedroom and finding it empty of any werewolf. Shrugging he dumped his stuff onto his desk removing his cloak to hang on the hook he carved into the wall. It was as he was organizing that Malfoy called out to him and with a sigh trudged his way to the den where the boy was waiting on the winged couch he made.

"My Father was pleased to find me alive and unharmed and wishes to come through to thank you."

Draconis turned and saw the connection still open the Malfoy patriarch staring back,

"Very well, I shall open the wards for you to floo through Lord Malfoy. Call Dragon Hold when you do."

The man's face nodded before retreating only for the man himself to come through seconds later, Draconis couldn't help but let his eyes roam the figure that Lord Malfoy had. If the man noticed or not he didn't show it as he turned to his son,

"Draco you had me worried, you know better than to run off like that." The boy looked down shamed while his father turned to the other boy in the room,

"I guess I have you to thank for keeping my son safe. Might I enquire your name?" The cultured tone swept through his ears pleasantly,

"James Draconis Reel, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lord Malfoy." Giving a deep bow in respect to the positions the man held. He had a pleased look about him when Draconis bowed but raised a brow at the last name,

"Reel you say, I don't believe it is a pureblood one."

Draconis gave a nod as he went to the tea service he had gesturing for his guest to sit who did so quite gracefully,

"As far as I know it is not, but both my parents attended Hogwarts if it's any consolation." Setting the tray down on the coffee table pouring the tea into the painted ceramic cups leaving the two to flavor it as they saw fit taking his own with 2 cubes of sugar and leaning back into his own seat.

"What were their names? They would have been closer to my year considering how old you are now." Lord Malfoy accepted the tea pouring in some already squeezed lemon juice into it. Draco added a heavy dose of milk to his grabbing a few biscuits to munch on as he watched his father and rescuer interact,

"My father's name was Geoffrey Reel and my mother Janice Inwood." Draconis set his cup into the saucer in came with staring at Malfoy intently. The man merely sipped his tea giving a hum at the quality of it,

"I do believe I recall a Janice, she was in Ravenclaw graduated a year under me. A mudblood I presume." He stared at Draconis intently watching for any reaction to the slur, he was disappointed when the boy merely sip at his tea and nod in agreement,

"Correct, my father had graduate just as you entered Hogwarts I believe. He worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Worked?" Malfoy wondered at the use of past tense and took the time to actually look at his surroundings, everything had a rustic charm to it but there was no paintings or portraits nor those ghastly muggle photos' adorning the boy's walls.

"Hmm yes, died when I was a babe. Mother passed not too long ago, but none of that matters now. What does matter is that your son is safe and you can return back to your manor." If his teacup clattered a bit louder than intended the Malfoy lord did not comment on it.

Knowing he pressed upon a sore issue the man set his teacup down with more care ready to thank the boy again when he finally noticed the two horns protruding from his head,

"I did not think your parents carried creature blood through them." How embarrassing spouting without thinking like that, luckily the boy didn't seem to care for his Gryfindorish slip.

"They do not. This is just a byproduct of my magic acting up." He said this as he went about cleaning up the cups and saucers letting Draco take the last of the biscuits before setting it back on the tea service to be washed later. That peaked Malfoy's curiosity,

"Your magic you say." Before he could dig for more the door opened up revealing Jeremy who staggered inside ignoring everyone as he stumbled towards the back of the house,

"Pardon me Lord Malfoy it seems I have a roommate to fix, you'll have to excuse me from showing you out. It was a pleasure meeting you both, and Draco?"

The small blond looked up,

"Try not to wander next time. Lord Malfoy." Bowing once more before heading back leaving the Malfoy duo sitting there one in shock and the other in contemplation

"Come along Draco before you Mother worries more than necessary."

A day before his departure the denizens of Knockturne threw the boy a party showering him with trinkets to remember them by as he promised to come by every holiday. The party lasted far into the morning, Jeremy already passed out in the nest with Draconis sorting through everything he got setting them on the empty bookshelf he made just for his Knickknacks. Hogwarts was going to be interesting indeed. Smirking he whispered to himself,

"Dragon hearted  
Dragon parted  
where are your wings?"


	6. FBMW part 2

**Fire beneath my Wings - part 2**

* * *

When Tuesday came Harry nervously looked around the library for Reel ignoring the rolling eyes of his totally to blame friend. Thankfully 10 minutes before 12 he saw the same group as before enter the library with Reel at the front chatting with the others. Waving an arm the group directed themselves over to their table. Reel smiled in greeting setting down a rather large messenger bag before seating herself, though her entourage remained standing glaring at Hermione and himself. Reel seemed to sense this as she turned to the group and made a shooing motion,

"Don't you guys worry about me, this is just a friendly study session. I'll see you guys in the den when I'm done." The three nodded together and with one last glare turned and left as one. "Sorry about that, they didn't mean anything by it just protective of me is all."

"Why may I ask?" Hermione just had to open her big mouth, Reel looked at her with those expressive brown eyes reaching up a gloved hand to tuck a piece of stray hair away,

"Oh Cedric claims me as his sister and being one of the most popular and respected boy in his year a lot of the others followed suit and look after me when ever not in his presence." The way she smiled made it seem like a normal part of life to be claimed by someone as a sibling then followed around by those 3 years older than you,

"And it doesn't bother you that they follow you around?" Hermione seemed aghast at what she learned

Reel shook her head,"No, its actually pretty awesome. I can always ask them for advice on homework or discuss certain spells they're going over in class that I won't be able to take for another 3 years. Their walking knowledge and deter unwanted attention from my person." All through this she smiled pulling on notebooks and pens from her bag,

"Unwanted attention?" Harry piped up

"Yea boys see me as a ticket to get into Ced's good graces, try to get close to me however they can. Really annoying actually though there are some that just want me because they see it as a goal or some rot a few well thrown flames gets rid of those real quick."

Flames? Were some of those things the twins said true, please let it not be.

"So you wanted to study right?" Reel said drawing us away from asking her anymore private questions and getting Hermione into study overdrive.

They had been meeting Reel for 3 weeks now and it was near the end of the 3rd week that Cedric finally confronted him,

"What's your game Potter?"

"Game?"

"Don't play dumb Potter, I know your trying something with my dragon. Do you think I'm stupid to see where this is going." The boys blue eyes seemed to darken

"I honestly don't have any idea what your talking about." he was confused at the hufflepuff's reactions, it was like he was possessive of the girl. Cedric shoved him,

"Keep you hands off my dragon Potter or you'll regret going against me." He visibly snarled before walking away leaving Harry wide eyed and confused,

"What the hell?"

She frowned from around the corner watching Cedric walk away most likely to the pitch for a few laps, leaving Potter in a confused slump on the wall. That wasn't very nice, silly boy being so territorial, that was her job. Shaking her head she pushed away from the wall and headed down to the courtyard for some fresh air only to be waylaid by a pair of arms.

"Dragon! We've missed you, did you miss us?" It was her twins come to bother her again,

"Silly drakes, we saw each other yesterday."

"For like a minute, that greedy Diggory wasn't sharing at all." It was Fred that pouted at this while George merely squeezed her closer. She rolled her eyes, boys were such a hassle but they were worth it.

"Don't be such babies about it but if it bothered you so much you can help me perfect my transfiguration spell I've been trying." Finally released from their grasp only to have her arms wrapped up in their own,

"Ooh is it the one that I think it is?"

Rolled eyes,

"Yes, if I can do this correctly I'll be a step closer to my goal."

"And our dragon will be a Dragon and we can be her drakes." The twins smiled at each other over her head she could tell,

"If your good, have you been good?" She teased her twins, she knew how badly they wanted to beat Cedric for her attention which was weird enough as it is and gain her made up title of Alpha Drake, the male dragon to her female dragon.

"You know I'll need another name if I name you guys Drake right? Can't always be called your dragon." It was true she sort of was sick of just being called dragon, no flair or nothing. The silence made her look at either of them to see that they were thinking rather hard, all of a sudden they snapped their fingers,

"We got it!"

"We'll call you Duchess, for what better to call a lady then with a title of bearing." The two let go of her arms only to bow and kiss her hands instead. She rolled her eyes again but smiled indulgently at them,

"Don't you two have class or something?" The pair pouted up at her from their bowed positions,

"Trying to get rid of us Duchess?" They were so skipping a class right now

"If I give you each a kiss will you go back to class like good little drakes?" She swore if their eyes got any brighter she would have gone blind.

"Deal!" Then presented her with puckered lips, chuckling to herself she grabbed George first and brought his head down and pressed a kiss to his forehead than did the same to Fred, deliberately ignoring the glare they gave her.

"Hey, that wasn't a kiss and you know it!" So quick to complain they were, "I didn't say what type of kiss now did I? Besides you know Cedric comes first, as eldest he gets to decide if you can have these lips even grace your own." With a sly wink she went around the pouting duo and continued her trek to the courtyard.


	7. DM part 3

**Dragon Made - part 3**

* * *

The ride was boring but gave him ample time to reread the school books, the door warded to keep unwanted chatter and people away.

In the hall where everyone waited to be called in Draconis ignored the other first years and walked up to one of the stone walls and laid a hand on it, immediately he felt the magic of the castle pulsing against his curiously. A final pulse made him smile,

"Thank you."

"First years we are ready for you."

The hat barely touched the top of his head before it shouted Slytherin, walking over to the silver and green table and sitting a ways from everyone else ignoring the sneering he got from his new housemates. How odd for the hat to do that, did it sense his horns, the fire that was inside him? No matter he would ignore those that looked down on him and if any think to assert themselves they had better be prepared to get burned. The students leaned away at the smirk that crawled onto the 1st years face, some wary of what was going on in that head of his.

Draconis picked at the food in front of him, much of it was bathed in fat or grease of some kind even the vegetables were slathered in butter, he was much more used to simple seasoned foods he had in Knockturne. Ignoring the plate in front of him Draconis leaned forward placing his chin on crossed fingers and stared at those in the hall, those of Gryffindor were the loudest of the four tables and would have ignored them if it weren't for the 3 fire haired males he spotted. The oldest was probably in his last year the second not too far from it and the last was in his year, Draconis had never seen such a vivid red on anyone before and the youngest reminded him of the dying embers in a hearth. He ignored dessert in favor of staring at the trio and the Headmaster who called for everyone to sing the school song, he didn't stop the sneer at the cacophony that assaulted his ears and didn't stop when they were led by the prefects to their dorms.

He remained at the back of the small group of Slytherin's rolling his eyes at the blatant whispering about him and his lack of pureblood name. The further they went into the dungeons the more irritable he got, the cold never agreed with him and he couldn't warm himself up because of everyone else. When he was finally inside the common room he found the decorations semi tasteful in way of placement but not in choice of item, the grand fireplace was the only redeeming feature to Draconis and the looming portrait of what he assumed the namesake of the house seemed to be glaring at the new batch of students. Actually he was glaring at all the students, hissing insults under his breath as he did so.

He didn't stare too long for their head of house came in a sweep of black fabric, Severus Snape, the man always shopped for ingredients at Mr. Hopkins apothecary and by the way the man glanced over without stopping, Draconis guessed Snape didn't recognize him at all. After his speech Draconis left his other first years to grab one of the single rooms, no way was he going to share and keep his horns secret year round. Blocking the minor hex shot at his back Draconis shut his door his name magically engraved on the plate outside. Quickly putting up wards to prevent unwanted visitors Draconis let the magic hiding his horns disperse with a relieved sigh, they were over 8 inches now and he knew they would grow more still and he couldn't wait to see them in their full splendor. Easing himself into bed careful not to gouge the wood frame Draconis went to sleep.

Besides the massive library and fire haired weasleys Draconis found Hogwarts to be rather boring and he told his companions this every month in his letters. Though Draco tried to make him see all the good, fun things he could be doing which led to him talking about when he would finally be in Hogwarts and wouldn't be boring anymore. So during his 5th year he sat there surrounded by his fellow Slytherins as they watched the new batch of first years, already he could spot Draco whom was eagerly looking around barely keeping his face from grinning. Like previous years Draconis ignored the sorting only reacting when Draco was sorted and glared at the 4th year next to him to allow the other boy to sit next him. Eagerly the blond haired boy sat on the bench so eager he ended up mostly in the elders lap,

"A little eager there Draco?"

The boy blushed pink and withheld the pout Draconis knew Draco would have if it weren't for present company.

"Shut up James." Crossing his arms as if to end the conversation which only ended up with the older boy laughing catching the attention of some Gryffindor's. When the last boy was sorted into Slytherin 'James' allowed himself to be drawn into the conversation of Draco's summer even though he spent 2 weeks of them at Malfoy Manor. To be truthful he didn't much care for the manor nor did he care for the woman inside it, every year he gets older the more she stares at him and if he were a straight man he would be flattered but alas he was not. The only reason he went was so he didn't have to hear the Malfoy lord complain about his living conditions every time he would drop Draco off for a visit. It was a pity he would only have a few years of school with Draco but once out he could spend the rest of his time perfecting his little projects. 'Soon mother, I will have my wings and fly.'

James felt like this year was no different than last year, even with Draco intruding upon his personal space. Of course he indulged the boy whenever he could seeing it was his OWL's year added on top of his previous projects, one of which he needed Professor's Snape's assistance. Pulling out a worn leather bound book James quickly jotted a few notes down, he was jolted from his from his musings as he felt something hit him in the back and a loud oomph landing behind him. Turning, he spotted Harry Potter on the ground Ronald Weasley not too far from him scowling when he saw James' badge. Tucking the book back into its hidden pocket James turned offering a hand the downed boy,

"You shouldn't be running so fast in the halls, someone could get hurt."

A too small hand gripped his own making James wonder why as he lifted the boy off the ground magicing the spilled items back into the satchel he carried, the boy gave him a wary glance taking in the Slytherin Prefect badge,

"Err thanks I guess." Before Harry could say any more Ron came forward gripping his arm and pulled him away to where ever they were going to in such a hurry. James didn't much care and continued onward to the dungeon, he had a professor to talk with.

With the encounter forgotten James knocked on the door knowing the man was there but doing so to be polite. He was already opening the door when Snape called out spotting the man going over a few sheets of parchment,

"James." He said tilting his head to a chair

"Professor." Nodding in acceptance as he sat down, he waited patiently for the man to write a few things on the paper till he set them down and gave James his full attention,

"Was there something you needed?"

James brought out his notebook flipping to the appropriate page and handing it to the man, he didn't bother saying anything as he knew that Snape would understand. Snape read the notes thoroughly before handing it back to his favorite student,

"You may use the labs near my office to practice, you will let me know if it is a success I'm sure." The man couldn't keep the proud tone from his voice as he handed back the book, James smiled and nodded,

"Of course professor, you'll be the first to know." Standing up from his seat James gave a short bow to the man and left.


	8. DC

**Dragon Chances - part 1**

* * *

Severus was out in Diagon for some new ingredients when he felt something run into his legs, turning around he was preparing a scathing remark only to find himself looking into the face of a child no more than 5 years with tears in their eyes. Despite what the dunderheads thought he wasn't that cruel to children especially ones this young,

"May I help you child?"

The little girl for she was wearing a dress and was to pretty to be a boy rubbed her eyes,

"Lost Mama."

He gave a sigh and knelt in front of the girl ignoring the looks he was no doubt getting

"Do you want me to help you find your Mother?" He was sorely tempted to hex the woman who lost their child in such a busy alley, when the girl only nodded he sneered, "A verbal response please."

The girl stopped sniffling and looked at him confused,

"What verbal mean?"

"Out loud."

The girl tilted her head and he was hit with how cute she looked and mentally smacked himself for even using such a word,

"Oh, yes please help find Mama." Nodding he straightened out and grabbed the little girls hand,

"What is your name young lady?" The girl had such big eyes and having them staring so intently at himself made it all the more obvious how cute the girl was,

"My name Melony Reel, what your name?" She gave a big toothy smile,

"Melony, a good name. My name is Severus Snape." Reel, where had he heard that name before

"Sevr's?" Well it wasn't the worst a child came up with for his name before he could correct her he heard a woman shout,

"Melony!"

As if by magic the crowd parted and a woman in a full cloak came running in his direction, besides the worried expression on her face the thing that grabbed his attention were the pair of horns sticking out of her head,

"MAMA!" If he wasn't holding on to the girl as tightly as he was the girl would have flown at the woman. In a blink of an eye the woman was on the ground hugging the girl tightly to her chest, releasing the girls hand Severus watched the two ladies more so the woman and her extra appendages. After a few minutes of listening to the crying he cleared his throat breaking the two apart and catching the woman's attention. Immediately she stood and before he could say anything she was hugging him and before he could insult the woman for touching his person she stepped away giving him a good look at the woman he was about to tear into.

Warm brown eyes looked into his own obsidian, familiar brown eyes,

"Oh Professor thank you for finding my daughter, I don't know what I would have done if she was taken from me. Did you thank the professor Melony?"

Both adults looked at the girl who had buried her head into her mother's neck and shyly peeked out,

"Thank you Professor Sevr's."

The woman looked back at him and he finally remembered,

"I see time life outside Hogwarts has treated you well Ms. Reel."

The woman smiled though it didn't reach her eyes,

"It sure has Professor and please call me Marie. Has being a professor been any easier since I've been there?"

By now the three of them were walking as they talked to where Severus didn't know,

"I say it's gotten worse, teaching dunderheads day in and day out is not how I thought I would be spending my time." Especially since Potter's brat came to Hogwarts, Marie laughed,

"No I don't think you would, the world's youngest Potions Master stuck behind a desk surrounded by prepubescent children and hormonal teenagers, your brain must be wasting away."

He noticed them walking down knocturne but didn't say anything to his old student,

"Not really, I have to think of some scathing comments for the drivel they call essays that they hand in. Then they have the gall to complain about there well deserved Troll, I clearly know when a book is written down word for word and given to me as their own writing. Dunderheads the lot of them." He eyed the people in the street and was surprised to see many of them waving in their direction, Melony was even waving back at a few of them.

"I guess intelligence has dropped since our year, you weren't as horrible as you seem to be now."

The man eyed Marie taking in what he could see,

"And you?" that seemed to catch her off guard

"Me?"

"Yes you, what have you've been doing with your life since you left Hogwarts, did you marry?" He could see by the tightening of her eyes that it wasn't all that good before it went away.

"Well the goblins took me on as an apprentice, William was a part of that group. When I was 19 we were sent to Egypt, a year later I took leave and have been a consultant ever since. So its been pretty boring since I've left school."

Severus noted that she didn't answer if she married or not, quickly his mind connected the dots but he didn't say anything,

"Such a waste, you had quite the talent in Potions."

"I still dabble here and there, went to the Ministry to get a license to sell the more basic potions and if I happen to brew some more advanced stuff no one would know."

They stopped in front of a rather well put together house, it was better than most housing he's seen in Knockturne,

"Oh I'm sorry I completely took you from whatever it is you were doing."

He shook his head and gave her a small smile,

"It doesn't matter I can easily get my ingredients here just as I can in Diagon. It was a pleasure seeing you again Ms. Reel." Giving the woman a small bow which was return albeit it was a curtsy,

"The same Professor Snape, I hope you don't mind if I contact you sometime. William's a good conversationalist but he doesn't know potions as well as I and it would be nice to discuss them with someone."

Severus could feel his smile grow,

"I would not mind at all, if you'll excuse me I must be off. Good day to you."

He turned and walked back in the direction of Diagon, he had spotted his usual apothecary on the way here, before he got too far he heard Marie call back.

"Good day to you as well."


	9. FBMW part 3

**Fire Beneath my Wings- part 3**

* * *

Stepping into the common room affectionately called the den, she was quickly pulled into a familiar chest and her neck nuzzled.

"Cedric! Give a girl some warning next time do you want me to have a heart attack?" Even as she said this she tilted her head to give the boy more access,

"I'll be sure to make some noise when I feel like making my claim." A sharp nip to her clothed neck emphasized the last word only to get a shove in the chest for his troubles,

"Hey I wasn't finished yet." She rolled her eyes and pushed the older boy onto a pile of furs, her pile actually, and climbed on top of his lap,

"Shouldn't I be making my claim then? I've seen those leeches from the other houses making eyes at you, especially that pretty Asian one, whats her name?" She pretended not to know to see if he knew and if he did then she could punish him, mean of her yes but so worth it,

"Cho Chang." The wince at the end meant that he knew he was in trouble but she wanted to draw it out,

"It's okay, its hard not to let eyes wander when such a pretty thing is throwing themselves at you. I know I've done it a few times, so hard to resist not looking." She made to move off the boy but he gripped her waist and with surprising strength flipped her so she would be on the bottom instead. Around them the other housemates ignored them save for a curious few first years as the two of them got closer.

"Looking at other men have you, I tolerate those twins of ours because I was claimed first in the nest. Who else have you been looking at my dragon." The blue of his eyes darkened considerably making her blush though hard to tell with her tan,

"Oh no one special I assure you." She held out the proverbial carrot and he bit, "Who?" he pushed her further into the fur pile,

"Mmmm Professor Snape, he's quite the catch you know. All dark and mysterious and his hands make me think terrible things." She wiggled into the furs only to shriek when Cedric dropped his body onto hers,

"Are you being naughty my dragon, doing things without me there to watch you? Are my hands not enough for you hmm my dragon." He had lowered his face until he was right next to her ear, she closed her eyes and lifted her chin a bit. Cedric swooped in and latched on sucking and licking at the showing skin, making her breathe hitch and grip at his robes. Before Cedric could think about going further a soft cough caught his attention, turning to one of his year mates he raised a brow,"Some people at the door for you Cedric."

"Can't you tell them I'm busy." He huffed only to get a solid push from the girl beneath him, "What I am."

"We can't have others see you as less than perfect my drake. Go see who it is then you can be as snarly as you want if it was someone unimportant, I have spells to research and runes to write." Caressing his cheek before walking off into the female dorm missing the gnashing teeth of the older male as he stomped to the portrait door.

The loss of Ron was a big hit to Harry, he missed the great lug but it hurt when his best friend didn't believe him when he said he didn't put his name in the goblet. Luckily Hermione and Reel had been keeping him occupied with studying for the tournament, though it was getting rather repetitive. Every Tuesday Reel would come in with her group of protectors who glared at Hermione and him before stomping off after Reel shooed them away.

It made him curious why the Hufflepuffs were so protective and it couldn't be for the reasons she gave them, no sibling was protected that fiercely. This Tuesday though Reel came in with Cedric instead of the usual 3 males that escorted her. Next to him Hermione visibly stiffened in her chair as the pair came closer, Cedric's scowl at the sight of them made him inwardly cringe. Reel oblivious to the look set down her bag with a heavy thump and rolled her shoulder a bit,

"Must you carry so many books? You'll pull a muscle if you keep it up." Cedric said placing a hand on the shoulder she rolled, Reel merely rolled her eyes

"It's alright Cedric a couple of books aren't going to kill me, plus it can build up my upper body strength if I do it enough times." Sitting down and without waiting for a reply began to pull out several books much bigger than her bag implied. Even Hermione stared wide eyes at the amount of books Reel was pulling out and when Reel kept pulling out books Hermione finally asked,

"How many books do you carry around?"

Reel looked up from her pile of books then turned to Cedric,

"What's my average again?" Cedric gained a thoughtful look, "Your average is 10 books." Harry could feel his eyes bug out at the amount of books,

"Why so many?" Bless Hermione for being so forward,

"Hm? Oh so I don't have to keep taking the required books out and in everyday for class." How many classes did she take? "Only the usual, I have a few extra for the classes I really like." Guess he said that out loud, Hermione perked up interested

"What are your favorite classes?" he saw a flash of irritation cross those brown eyes before it disappeared,

" Runes and Transfiguration mostly and certain aspects of Potions."

Before Hermione could ask another question Cedric interrupted,

"Is this what you do every week, interrogate her?" If humans could spit venom, Cedric would be

"We study." Even he could hear how weak that sounded, it was true though every week Hermione had another personal question she asked Reel and he could tell that it was beginning to annoy the hufflepuff. This seemed to anger the 7th year and when Harry thought he was about to explode on them, Reel placed a hand on his arm the reaction was instant; the young man calmed down significantly and merely crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Cedric, I would have stopped coming every Tuesday if it started to annoy me in any way." Her smile was full of more teeth than Harry thought safe,

"Fine, might as well get some work done." Before he could pull out any school work Reel spoke up

"All champions automatically pass their end of the year exams."

"What?" Harry asked shocked, no one told him that,

"Mhm, read up the rules because I know Cedric wouldn't have." Said man rolled his eyes and put a roll of parchment on the table any way,

"Doesn't mean I should skip out on doing homework, Merlin knows you would get on my arse for not doing my best." Reel let out a laugh

"And don't you forget it." She pulled out a charms book that didn't look like the one for class, Hermione seemed to notice as well and before she could ask Harry kicked her foot. She glared at him but stopped when he glared back shooting a look at the seventh year then at Reel, she seemed to get what he was saying and quickly went back to her own essay.

It was the most tense he had ever felt in his life.


End file.
